1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a footrest for a car seat. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a position adjusting device applied to a footrest for a car seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a seat of a vehicle is equipped with a seat belt to ensure a safety of the driver and the passengers, and for children over a certain height and weight and adults, wearing the seat belt prevents ejection during an accident. However, since the seat belt installed in the vehicle by default is made for adult use, the seat belt is not able to stably hold the main body of the children, such as a newborn baby, a toddler, or a child who are smaller than adults. Accordingly, the children are in danger of bouncing around or being ejected during a collision or a sudden stop, or the seat belt causes a secondary injury due to extreme pressure on the wearer's chest. In order to prevent these problems, a car seat (or a child seat) designed specifically to fit into a child's size is mounted on a vehicle seat, the child is seated on the car seat, and then a safety belt of the car seat is fastened to ensure the safety of the child.
However, the feet of the child who sits on the car seat do not touch the floor of the vehicle such that the feet are floating in the air. In this state, when the vehicle travels for a long period of time or travels frequently, the child feels uncomfortable, and the knee, ankle, etc., of the child are highly likely to be damaged.
In order to overcome these problems, Korean Patent No. 10-0331007 discloses a car seat with a footrest installed therein. However, in this Korean Patent, since the footrest is installed in the car seat, the car seat, which is currently in use, becomes useless and a purchase of a new car seat is required. In addition, the footrest is always in a fixed position, and the height and inclination of the footrest are not adjusted in accordance with the body type of a child. Accordingly, some children are seated on the car seat in uncomfortable ways, and the car seat is not suitable for all age groups of children.